Donc, je suis gay?
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Cloud, 20 ans, n'a pas de copine et a un coloc' complètement idiot. Mais si cet idiot ramenait un Apollon à l'appartement ? Arrêterait-il de passer ses soirées tout seul ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur autre chose qu'un manga, alors je flippe un peu…  
Et le pire c'est que je n'ai jamais joué à FFVII… Et oui, et vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai écrit cet OS. Tout simplement parce qu'il est dédié à ma meilleure amie, J-sensei, pour son anniversaire (le 6 novembre, je sais, je suis en retard). Elle est fan de ce jeu et comme elle m'en a tellement parlé, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir déjà joué xD Mais ne vous étonnez pas que ce soit un UA, utiliser les persos c'est dur, alors le monde en plus… Voilà quoi.

Et aussi c'est mon premier lemon yaoi, donc euh… Bon T_T (certes pas long mais tout de même présent !) Mais c'est l'OS le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit aussi !

Enfin bon voilà, ne me blâmez pas si les personnages sont totalement OCC alors ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi mon sensei :3

(Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de cohérence, je suis vraiment pas forte pour ça !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils produisent des jeux yaoi…

Pairing : Sephiroth/Cloud (donc YAOI pour ceux un peu lents à la détente…)

Résumé : Cloud, 20 ans, n'a pas de copine et a un coloc' complètement idiot. Mais si cet idiot ramenait un Apollon à l'appartement ? Arrêterait-il de passer ses soirées tout seul ?

* * *

Donc, je suis gay ?

Ca va faire un mois. Un mois que mon meilleur pote, Zack, m'a présenté ce gars. Un mois que je ne peux me retirer son visage de mes pensées…

Je me souviens plus de grand-chose en fait, juste que c'était un samedi et qu'il pleuvait super fort dehors. Comme Zack est mon coloc', et qu'il était absent ce soir-là, j'avais prévu un petit programme. Manger de la pizza, en regardant un bon film, sérieux, quoi de mieux quand t'es un mec de vingt ans, célibataire et que t'as rien d'autre à faire ? Oui, c'est le pied.

Bref, je cherchais dans la ludothèque quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser, même si j'avais déjà tout vu, quand on sonna à la porte. Comme il était déjà tard, je pensais que c'était le livreur, qui venait apporter ma quatre-fromages. Mais bien sûr –vous vous y attendiez ?- ce n'était pas lui. Après avoir défroissé mes vêtements, je suis allé ouvrir la porte. Quelle n'était pas ma surprise en voyant apparaitre l'abruti qui me servait de meilleur ami, trempé jusqu'aux os, suivit d'un illustre inconnu.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser. Zack est gay. Il est donc normal pour lui de ramener ses conquêtes le vendredi, le samedi, ou même parfois en semaine. Je ne me souviens plus trop combien de temps il est resté avec Reno, ais ce fut son seul véritable petit-ami. Un an, ou peut être deux… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était l'amour fou entre ces deux-là. Jusqu'à l'accident de Reno. Un mec bourré et sans permis l'a percuté en voiture, ça va faire six mois qu'il est dans le coma. Zack a un peu perdu espoir de le revoir un jour… Et donc pour calmer sa peine, il couche avec des hommes, le plus souvent rencontrés en boite.

Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est un gros salaud sans cœur, qui trompe son mec dès que celui-ci est dans une position vulnérable, mais vous avez tout faux. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais… Il n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, je crois que c'est pour calmer sa frustration et sa colère. Une manière d'arrêter de s'en vouloir.

Bon, où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui. Il était là, arrivé à l'appartement. Il est rentré en me faisant un grand sourire, suivit de son « ami ».

-« Salut ! » M'a-t-il lancé. « Je suis désolé de revenir comme ça, je nettoierai la flotte plus tard. Je reviens, je vais me changer ! »

Et il est parti dans sa chambre, sans même me présenter à l'autre. Il est vraiment con parfois…

Je suis donc retourné vers ce gars qui était resté dans l'entrée, pour le contempler. Et sérieusement, je devais pas avoir l'air très malin à le regarder la bouche ouverte. C'était le gars le plus… Etrange que j'avais jamais vu. Je me demandais même si c'était pas un cosplayer ou quelque chose comme ça. Grand, les cheveux très longs, blancs-argentés, et des yeux… Wah. Je ne saurai pas trop définir la couleur… Un bleu très profond. Vraiment magnifique.

Me rendant compte que je devais avoir l'air d'un gros pervers à le fixer comme ça, je tentais d'engager la conversation.

-« Euh, salut, je suis Cloud ». Je tendis la main pour serrer la sienne mais il ne la pris pas.

-« Sephiroth ».

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là j'ai failli m'évanouir. Il avait une de ses voix ! C'était… Sexy. La première fois que j'avais cette sensation de chaleur avec un homme… Est-ce que vivre avec Zack m'avais fait changer de bord ? Peut-être bien. J'avais eu deux copines avant, mais rien de bien sérieux… Des histoires de gamins quoi. Elles s'appelaient Tifa et Aerith. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Je crois que j'ai mis tellement longtemps à répondre que Zack avait eu le temps de se changer et de revenir.

-« T'as mangé Cloudinet ?

-Aaah m'appelle pas comme ça crétin ! Et non j'attends le livreur de pizzas. »

Cet idiot ! Il m'avait foutu la honte devant son pote ! D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait de s'en foutre royalement. Il était debout et semblait attendre on ne sait quoi.

-« Au fait Sephi, l'ordi est de ce côté. Donc si tu veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil… »

Pardon ? L'ordinateur ? Ça voudrait dire…

-« Ah Cloud, Sephi est le gars qui vient réparer notre ordi ! Je sais plus si je t'avais dit que je l'avais cassé accidentellement… »

Je me suis retenu de l'insulter. Non il ne m'avait pas dit. Et si ce gars est vraiment informaticien, pourquoi mon coloc' est si familier avec lui hein ? C'est quoi ce « Sephi » ?

« -Mais euh… Vous vous connaissiez avant ?

-Bah ouais il est à la fac avec moi. Mais il est en section informatique, donc on n'est pas dans la même classe ! »

J'ai failli hurler un « T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ! » mais je me suis abstenu. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un mec intéressé. Enfin, pas que ce soit le cas ! Je ne connais même pas ce type, et puis si c'est l'amant de mon pote je peux pas faire grand-chose. ET JE SUIS HETERO BORDEL ! Donc définitivement pas intéressé …

Je crois que j'ai juste fais un sourire forcé pour paraitre aimable, et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. Une douche. Ça me ferait du bien.

Je suis rentré dans la cabine avant de remarquer que je n'avais pas pris de serviette, ayant mis la mienne à laver. Finalement je suis peut-être aussi con que Zack…

Renfilant mon boxer, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. Et combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'un mec super sexy sorte de la pièce d'à côté en même temps que je me balade presque à poil ? HEIN ? Oui pas beaucoup. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Le pire c'est que je l'avais pas vu et que je lui suis rentré dedans. Comme il est plus grand que moi, j'ai dû relever la tête, et c'est en croisant ses yeux que j'ai remarqué ma boulette.

« -Waaaah désolé ! J-je t'avais pas vu ! »

A mon avis j'avais l'air d'un gros débile. Enfin pas que l'air, je le suis, mais j'avais l'air tellement con qu'il a souri. Pas un sourire digne d'un héros de shonen complètement naïf (1), mais il a souri quand même.

«-Tu vas attraper froid si tu te promènes comme ça. »

J'avais envie de lui demander de quoi il se mêlait, que je me promenais à poil chez moi si je voulais, mais tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche c'est un petit « ouais ». Et je crois que j'ai rougis en plus. Pour l'image du mec trop viril on fait mieux.

Je l'ai donc contourné, suis rentré dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Je devais reprendre mon souffle… J'ai trop honte quoi. Ah oui la serviette. J'en ai aussi profité pour prendre des vêtements de rechange, fallait quand même pas que j'ai l'air dégueulasse en plus.

Zack toqua à la porte et rentra sans que je lui donne mon accord. Quel malpoli.

« -Avec Sephi on va boire un verre, tu veux venir ?

-Non merci. »

Je crois que ma réponse l'a surpris, peut-être parce que j'ai répondu trop vite ? En tout cas aucune envie d'aller avec ces deux-là. Zack va encore finir bourré, et ce Sephiroth ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de conversation… Donc je préférais rester seul avec ma pizza… Qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas arrivé ! La compagnie allait m'entendre !

Mon ami est sorti de ma chambre en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il devait pourtant savoir que c'est pas normal de laisser son coloc' seul tous les soirs, mais bon on parle de Zack là.

Une fois dans la douche, j'entendis la porte claquée. Ils étaient partis… Enfin l'appart' pour moi !

J'avais tellement la dalle et ne voyant pas la pizza arriver, je me décida de faire des pâtes. Ouais la cuisine c'est pas mon truc. Comme le dirait Zack « vivement que j'ai une femme ». Bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas renoncer aux jeux vidéos, commencer à ranger mes affaires, et devenir fan de ce boys band en vogue dont j'ai oublié le nom… Je me vois pas avec une fille. Trop de problèmes. Donc je serais fait pour vivre seul toute ma putain de vie ? Faut croire. Et pourtant je suis hétéro. Enfin même si je me pose parfois des questions. Mon meilleur pote est gay, la seule fille que je fréquente, mon ex Tifa, me fais l'effet d'une vache regardant passer un train (voyez comme ça m'intéresse) alors que tous les autres mecs la regardent dans la rue, et les films pornos me dégoutent. Est-ce que les hétéros sont insensibles devant un film porno ? Je pense pas. Donc mon orientation sexuelle est indéterminée. La honte, encore une fois.

Les pates prêtes, je les mets dans une assiette et m'installe devant la télé. J'avais choisis mon film préféré, _Mission Impossible_. Le premier bien sûr. Ouais, typique américain, mais qui n'aime pas regarder ce genre de film ? Tous les mecs se sont déjà vus à la place du héros, se battant, ayant un flingue et plein de jolies filles aux pieds. Les courses poursuites de bagnoles, c'est pas le genre casse-tête au moins.

Environ une heure après, après avoir rangé et lavé mon plat, on cogna à la porte. Sûrement cet idiot qui revenait et qui avait oublié ses clés. Je mis mon film sur pause, et alla ouvrir.

Le mec de tout à l'heure ! Il tenait Zack sur son dos !

« -Hmm. Il est bourré. Je viens le ramener. »

Il était trempé. Il pleuvait encore dehors ? En tout cas il me regardait et avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Sûrement parce que j'étais torse nu… Il devait se dire que j'étais plat et que mon manque de muscles laissait à désirer. C'est pas ma faute si je prends rien quand je fais du sport !

« -Je peux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ah c'était sûrement pour ça ce regard… Je devais avoir l'air trop impoli.

« -Oh désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Suis-moi ! »

Il me suivit donc jusqu'à la chambre de Zack, et le posa sur le lit. Il dormait comme un bienheureux... Parfois je me demande comment je peux être avis avec ce crétin. A mon avis c'est parce que je le suis aussi.

On est sorti de la pièce, et une fois dans le salon, je lui fis signe de s'assoir sur le canapé.

« -Merci de l'avoir ramené. Et désolé…

-ça va, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-Q-quoi ?

-Il me propose souvent d'aller boire un verre. Et il me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Mais il finit toujours bourré. »

C'est marrant ça m'étonne pas de lui… J'ai l'impression que des qu'il peut, il fout la merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que Reno lui trouve ? Remarque il est pas mieux…

« -Je- vois. Vraiment désolé… Il est un peu à cran.

-C'est bon, c'est pas de ta faute. »

Mais pourquoi diable je dois toujours lui trouver des excuses ? Je suis pas sa mère ! En plus le silence était devenu pesant, j'aime pas ça.

« -_Mission Impossible_ ? Bon film.

-Ah euh ouais, j'aime bien aussi. Les films d'action c'est cool.

-Hmm. »

Voilà, super intéressant. Il devait vraiment se faire chier ! Je commençais à jouer avec mon piercing –Oui j'ai les oreilles percées, c'était Reno qui m'avait conseillé de le faire- et il me regarda. Un regard… hypnotique. J'ai limite cru qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser.

« -Cloud c'est ça ?

-O-ouais ?

-Bon je vais m'en aller, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Il s'est levé. J'ai pas trop compris, tout est arrivé très vite. Il s'est dirigé vers la porte, je l'ai retenu par le bras. Je crois que je rougissais.

« -Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Ma voix était plus faible que je ne l'aurai voulu. Comme… Une fille. Il mit une main sur mon épaule et fit un sourire –amusé ?-.

« -Ma mère doit s'inquiéter. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je n'esquissai même pas un mouvement tellement j'étais sur le cul. Le beau gosse m'avait embrassé ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question que la porte avait claqué.

Voilà, ça s'est passé comme ça. Ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas revu, et je n'ose pas trop poser de questions sur lui à cette andouille brune qui me sert de coloc'. En parlant de ce dernier, il est toujours fidèle à lui-même. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est un peu calmé niveau mecs. Par contre je l'entends parfois sangloter le soir… Mais encore une fois je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, et je sais qu'il serait gêné si je venais le voir. Donc je laisse passer.

« -Cloudy, ça te dis de venir boire un verre avec quelques amis tout à l'heure ? Faudrait vraiment que tu songes à sortir, de voir comme ça passer tes soirées seul me donne l'impression d'être un ami indigne, haha !

-Tu sais que j'aime pas tellement sortir…

-Allé, juste un verre ça te fera pas de mal ! »

Il a pas tort, voir des gens ne me tuera pas. Et puis connaissant Zack ses amis doivent être comme lui, assez… joyeux.

« -Bon ok je viens…

-Génial, Tifa me devra de l'argent !

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-J'ai parié avec elle que j'arriverai à te faire sortir ce soir ! Et j'ai réussi haha ! »

Nan mais ils sont vraiment cons ma parole ! Ils parient sur moi ! En plus je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois. Toutefois je ne fais que soupirer, et lui m'offre une petite tape amicale.

« -Par contre tu ramènes personne ce soir !

-Ouais promis. Mais toi tu peux si tu veux ! »

Je lui tire la langue comme un gamin et il se marre à nouveau. Je le critique beaucoup mais c'est vraiment mon pote. Et si Reno ne se réveille pas… Je serai là pour lui.

Il est dix-neuf heures donc on se prépare à y aller. Je mets un t-shirt propre, celui noir avec une tête de mort, mon préféré, et mon jean bleu clair serré. Zack s'amuse à chaque à me dire qu'il me moule et me fait un beau cul… Ce qui me donne envie de le frapper à chaque fois.

D'ailleurs quand il me voit sortir comme ça de ma chambre, il ne manque pas de me faire la remarque tout en s'esclaffant. Il sait que je déteste ça.

On se met donc en route pour le bar le plus proche, à quelques rues de l'appartement. Apparemment Zack et ses amis y vont souvent. Je suis tout de même assez dubitatif sur le nom. « Le bon Chocobo ». Sérieux on dirait un mélange de nom de taverne et de marque pour gamins. Qui est assez abruti pour travailler là ? Et pire, qui a pu appeler son bar comme ça ? Je pose la question à mon ami, qui me regarde avec un sourire énigmatique.

« -Tu verras… »

On rentre. Et devinez qui est au bar en train de servir les clients ? Non, pas Sephiroth, ce serait carrément bizarre. Pire que ça, Tifa. Si elle apprend que je l'ai traité –indirectement certes, mais quand même- d'abruti, je peux dire adieu à une des rares choses faisant de moi un homme. Mais…

« -Hé Tifa, tu sais quoi ? Cloud a dit que t'étais trop bête d'avoir appelé ton bar comme ça ! Haha ! »

Je me retiens de gueuler un « Enfoiré ! » Mais voyant l'aura négative que diffuse Tifa, je préfère la fermer.

« -Cloud t'es un homme mort ! T'as pas le droit d'insulter un nom aussi magnifique ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

-Désol ééééé ! Mais je savais pas que c'était toi ! » Je me lamente comme une jeune fille en mal d'amour. A croire que j'allais bientôt en devenir une !

« -Agenouilles toi et supplies-moi si tu veux que je te pardonne ! ». Elle enrage. On dirait une sorcière, elle fait vraiment trop peur…

Heureusement Zack me sauve de ce mauvais pas. En même temps c'est sa faute alors il me doit bien ça ce connard !

« -D'abord Tifa je vais lui présenter les autres, on est surtout venu pour ça !

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Cloud Strife ! »

Ouf j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me castrer… On se dirige donc vers une table au fond de salle. Quatre personnes sont attablées, et comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient les plus bruyants. Sauf… Un. Devinez qui est là ? Bien sûr ce mec ! Alors que j'avais réussi à le faire sortir dix minutes de mes pensées !

« -Bon je vais te présenter mes potes Cloud ! Voici Yuffie, Barret, Rude et Sephiroth que tu connais déjà.

-Salut ! » Me lancèrent les trois que je ne connaissais pas. Je répondis à leur salut.

« -Bah assieds-toi mon vieux (2) ! » Me cria la seul fille du groupe. Elle avait l'air déjà un peu bourré… Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle, en face de Sephiroth. Zack était assis à côté de lui.

« -Alors comme ça t'es le coloc' du brun ? Haha il est chanceux t'es plutôt pas mal !

-Hé Yuffie, tu pourrais surveiller tes paroles quand même ! » Lui lança le chauve avec des lunettes de soleil-bizarre en intérieur- dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom.

« -Roh ça va, faut dire que c'est con que Zack soit gay ! Et toi blondinet, tu l'es aussi ?

-Ben euh… c'est-à-dire que… N-non !

-Vu comment tu bafouilles j'en ai bien l'impression ! Haha c'est trop bien !

-Héhé, son côté yaoiste reprend le dessus… » Ricana le mec baraqué, qui n'était pas sobre lui non plus.

Une belle bande de tarré en somme. Mais j'aime bien ! Par contre l'autre beau gosse semble un peu coincé… A croire que ce genre de soirée c'est pas non plus dans ses habitudes.

Le téléphone du chauve sonne. Avec un sourire d'excuse il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie pour parvenir à entendre quelque chose.

« -Hey Tifa, apportes deux Sangria pour les deux beaux gosses ! » S'écria Yuffie.

Mais pourquoi elle m'appelle « beau gosse ? » et pourquoi elle gueule comme ça ? Je me demande où est ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés… Je pose donc la question.

« -Vous vous êtes rencontrés où, tous ?

-Comme tu le sais Sephi est à la fac avec moi. J'ai rencontré Yuffie lors d'une soirée il y a deux ans –t'étais complètement bourrée d'ailleurs !- et Barret est l'oncle de Tifa !

-Sérieux ? !

-Ben ouais sérieux gamin ! » Ricana l'oncle en question.

« -Et l'autre là ? Celui qui vient de sortir ? »

Zack a un petit sourire triste, et Yuffie se tait tout à coup.

« -Il travaillait avec Reno…

-Oh. Je vois. »

Le chauve arriva en courant vers la table, criant le nom de Zack. Il lui demande de le suivre… Me laissant seul avec la folle, le gars flippant et « Sephi » qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

J'entendis un « Putain, t'es pas sérieux ! », et mon meilleur pote se précipita vers moi.

« -Cloud ! Cloud ! Il est réveillé ! Tu te rends compte ! Il est revenu !

-Hein ? Attends, calme-toi, de quoi tu parles ?

-Rude vient de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital, Reno ! Il est réveillé ! »

Il semblait à la fois vraiment heureux et à la fois mort de peur. A mon avis, il se sent coupable… ça se comprend.

« -Cloud, je vais à l'hosto avec Rude. Salut tout le monde ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Je me retourne vers les trois autres, un sourire crispé au visage.

« -Désolé. Je crois que je vais rentrer…

-Hein, mais t'as même pas bu ta Sangria !

-Euh tu peux la prendre si tu veux. »

Elle poussa un cri de joie et ramena mon verre, ainsi que celui de Zack vers elle. Je me lève donc à mon tour pour retourner à l'appartement. Au moins essayer de faire un peu de ménage, ça ferait plaisir à Zack quand il reviendra. Même si Reno n'habite pas avec nous il passe les trois quarts de son temps à l'appart', donc il ne faudra pas qu'il soit traumatisé en voyant la différence entre la blancheur de sa chambre d'hôpital et la chambre de Zack qui est… Vraiment en bordel.

« -Attends ! » Je me retourne. C'est Sephiroth, qui se rapproche de moi.

« -Je viens avec toi. Enfin si ça te dérange pas…

-N-non, ça va ! »

Je pouvais pas lui dire que sa présence m'embêtait. Enfin non elle ne m'embête pas ! Mais j'ai l'impression d'être… Un légume quand il est là. Il me suit donc jusqu'à chez moi. J'espère qu'il reste quelque chose à boire que je pourrai lui offrir… Quoiqu'il a déjà bu au bar. J'ouvre la porte, et laisse entrer mon « invité ».

« -Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Non merci. »

Il s'assoit et j'en fais de même. Tain j'ai pas d'idée de conversation, ça craint !

« -Ben… Pourquoi tu es venu en fait ? Il y a rien à faire ici ! Enfin pas que tu me déranges hein !

-C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu.

-Je… Vois.

-On pourrait essayer un truc.

-De Q-… »

Hé mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Il est en train de m'allonger sous lui là ! Il se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire ? En plus j'arrive pas à le repousser !

« S-Sephiroth, t'es bourré ou quoi ?

-Non mais j'aimerai voir quelque chose. »

Et pour « appuyer ses dires » comme dirait mon prof de lettres, il se pencha sur mon visage et m'embrassa. Le baiser de la dernière fois me revint en mémoire, j'ai complètement oublié de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Il recula son visage et se remit à califourchon sur moi.

« -ça te dis de coucher avec moi ?

-QUOI ?!

-Tu es à mon goût.

-Nan mais si tu veux baiser va voir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis pas comme ça moi ! »

Je commence à essayer de me dégager pour qu'il se lève, mais il tient mes poignets.

« -Désolé, je crois que t'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Il passa sa langue sur mon cou, remontant sur mon menton, et enfin m'embrassa. Je lui mordis les lèvres pour qu'il arrête.

« -Désolé, je croyais que…

-Tu croyais que quoi ? »

J'étais en larmes. C'était quoi ce mec ? Et pourquoi de savoir ça me faisait aussi mal ?

« -Je pensais que tu ressentais ce que je ressentais.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne… C'est pas important, je suis vraiment désolé. Je rentre chez moi.

-Tu vas pas fuir comme ça après m'avoir fait ça ! Et réponds à la question ! Qu'est-ce que… Tu ressens ?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Sérieusement ? Mais… Les seules fois où il m'a vu j'étais ridicule ! Comment il pouvait aimer un type comme moi ? Et moi… Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça ?

« -C'est pas plutôt une manière pour que je couche avec toi ?

-Crois ce que tu veux, si tu ne ressens pas pareil ça n'a aucun intérêt. »

Donc ce serait vrai ? Il veut mon accord pour le faire… Je… Bon ok, j'ai vingt ans et je suis puceau, mais c'est pas bizarre de faire sa première fois avec un homme ? Enfin je sais qu'il me fait de l'effet. Donc je suis gay… Quand Zack va savoir ça ! Je pense à quoi là, c'est pas le moment ! Il attend une réponse en plus…

« -Je crois aussi que je ressens quelque chose pour toi… »

Je détourne la tête, géné. Mais la réponse ne vient pas. Il est peut-être déjà parti ?

Je sens deux bras venir m'enlacer. Il commence à m'embrasser les joues, sans doute pour enlever les traces de mes larmes –nan mais quelle chochotte !-

« -Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt… » me murmure-t-il. Je prends possession de ses lèvres pour me faire pardonner. Cette fois nos langues se mêlent. Je lui lèche la lèvre inférieure, que je lui avais mordue, et me rapproche de son oreille. Je lui dis d'une manière… Sensuelle (je crois ?) :

« -On reprend là où on en était alors ?

-ça me va. »

Il sourit et me repousse sur le canapé, pour s'allonger sur moi. Heureusement que ce canapé est grand ! Il m'embrasse le cou, Dieu que c'est agréable ! Je caresse ses longs cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer. Mais apparemment il a une autre idée. Il enlève mon t-shirt et commence à me lécher le torse. Je sens que mon pantalon devient trop étroit…. Lui, descend de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à mon froc. Il masse mon… Entrejambe à travers le tissu, et je gémis.

Il me soulève un peu afin d'enlever ma ceinture. Je sais plus trop quoi penser… Je le laisse donc faire. Une fois ma ceinture par terre, il baisse ma braguette, suivit de mon pantalon puis de mon boxer. Mais pourquoi je suis le seul à poil ? Enfin, je n'ai même pas le temps d' remédier qu'il… débuta sa fellation. Bordel, si j'avais su ! C'est vraiment… wah, je ne trouve pas les mots. Je gémis encore plus fort que la première fois Je le sens me lécher, puis me sucer, mais comme je ne suis pas habitué, je jouis assez vite dans sa bouche.

« -Ah, désolé ! Je voulais pas…

-C'est bon… »

Je ne sais pas si ces paroles avaient un double-sens, mais je laisse passer. Je tente de lui ouvrir sa chemise blanche, et une fois qu'elle a rejoint mes habits au sol, je parcours ses muscles de mes mains.

« -Tu fais de la musculature ?

-Non de l'escrime. »

Je l'imagine en faire et sourit. Il me fait asseoir sur ses jambes. Et m'embrasse le nez. Je ferme les yeux. Est-ce que je suis sa première fois ? Vu comment il est beau, ça m'étonnerait.

Il me retourne, et j'ai donc le cul tourné vers lui. Incroyablement gêné je lui explique quue c'est ma première fois.

« -A moi aussi.

-Ca va aire mal non ?

-Au début oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais y aller doucement. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ouais… »

Il m'enfonce un doigt. Ça fait pas trop mal mais c'est pas vraiment agréable… Mais le deuxième et le troisième c'est la mort. Il voit bien que j'ai mal et tente de me rassurer, mais ça passe pas. Il bouge ses doigts doucement, et je pousse un cri. Je crois que c'est de plaisir. Il semble satisfait et retire ses doigts.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir empoigner son sexe. C'est trop gros, il compte vraiment le mettre en moi ?

Il comprend mon malaise et se penche pour m'embrasser l'épaule. Il s'enfonce d'un coup en moi, m'arrachant un cri. Là c'est de la douleur. Il ne bouge plus, attendant que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux et reprends mon souffle. Quand je sens que la douleur passe, je remue un peu mon bassin. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches, et se met à bouger, faisant des vas et viens en moi. Il bute sur le même point que tout à l'heure et j'hurle de plaisir. Il recommence cinq ou six fois, empoignant ma virilité les deux dernières fois. C'en est trop pour moi, et dans un ultime gémissement –comme tout uke qui se respecte- je jouis dans sa main. Il me suivit, se déversant en moi.

Il me releva et m'enlaça.

«-C'est sûr, je suis amoureux de toi.

-Moi aussi. Je sais que je suis gay maintenant ! »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je sentis que j'en voulais plus.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que demain j'aurai mal. Et il faudra sérieusement que je pense à ranger avant que Zack et Reno découvrent ça...

* * *

(1)Clin d'œil pour les personnes qui comprendront… Sora fait aussi partit de cette catégorie… Ou alors Luffy…

(2) En fait je ne connais pas le caractère de Yuffie donc là j'invente carrément. Je la fais passer pour une fille joyeuse et sociable, mais je suis désolée si ça parait trop exagéré ou décalé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini… Alors, verdict ? Pas trop déçu ? Enfin si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, non ?

C'est super dur d'écrire un lemon, et encore plus à la première personne, on ne peut pas aussi bien décrire qu'en point de vue externe !

Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai une suite, soit du point de vue de Sephiroth, soit… Un Reno/Zack XD (A mon avis ce couple est carrément bizarre, mais je les trouve mignon tous les deux n )

Donc à bientôt, et merci de commenter !


End file.
